falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
LucyAbernathy.txt
DialogueAbernathyFarm |scene= |srow=17 |topic=0019FFE4 |before=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Confident}'' Great. Doesn't have to be now, but whenever you get the time. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019FFE3 |before=Player Default: No time right now. |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Friendly}'' That's all right. If you ever do feel like earning some extra caps, the offers always there. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0019FFE2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You look like you have a pretty successful farm here. |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Amused}'' We'd like to think so. Having Clarabell helps. "Free fertilizer" as daddy would say. Whatever saves caps. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: You look like you have a pretty successful farm here. |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Friendly}'' We'd like to think so. Although, we lost Clarabell. No more "free fertilizer" as daddy would say. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0019FFE1 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Did you say caps? Why would I want those? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Grateful}'' Deal. But let's keep it between the two of us. The last thing I want is another lecture from my mom. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Did you say caps? Why would I want those? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Friendly}'' Five caps. You probably got yourself the best deal in the Commonwealth. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Did you say caps? Why would I want those? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Amused}'' That old stuff? Not too useful these days, unless you're lookin' to stock up your outhouse. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=Y3a}} |before=Player Default: Did you say caps? Why would I want those? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Amused}'' Yeah, like bottle caps? And because it's money? At least it is here in the Commonwealth. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=Y4a}} |before=Player Default: Did you say caps? Why would I want those? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Confident}'' Three caps per melon. Not a bad deal if you ask me. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=Y5a}} |topic=0001A9A7 |trow=8 |before=Player Default: And... what's a Brahmin? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Amused}'' Did my daddy put you up to this? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Friendly}'' That big, two-headed animal in the pen with patchy fur? That's a Brahmin. That's our Clara. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: And... what's a Brahmin? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Amused}'' Wow, anyone who doesn't know what a Brahmin is sure isn't from around here. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Thinking}'' I don't really know how to describe it. It's probably the only friendly animal in the Commonwealth, besides the occasional cat and dog. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly"she was a good girl" - Sadly trailing off. / Neutral}'' Clara gave us fertilizer, milk. My parents would argue if she'd make a better stew or pair of boots... she was a good girl. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=Y2c}} |before=Player Default: And... what's a Brahmin? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly"part of the family" - sadly reminiscing. / Somber}'' Clara was our Brahmin. We'd had her longer than I can remember. She was like... part of the family. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=Y3a}} |before=Player Default: And... what's a Brahmin? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Friendly}'' Clara's our Brahmin. I like to consider her just as much a part of the this family as Maisie. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Amused}'' She's our cat... in case you were going to ask about her, too. |after=Player Default: Sure, I got time to help out. |abxy=Y4b}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=00144F11 |before=Player Default: Yeah, here you go. |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Grateful}'' Great. Thanks for your help. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00144F10 |before=Player Default: Not just yet. |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Friendly}'' Okay, just let me know when you're ready to collect your pay. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00144F0E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: What's the pay? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Confident}'' It's three caps for each melon you turn in. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Question}'' Do you want to collect your pay now? |after=Player Default: Yeah, here you go. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: What's the pay? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Neutral}'' It's five caps per melon, just as we agreed. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Question}'' You ready to collect? |after=Player Default: Yeah, here you go. |abxy=Y2b}} DialogueAbernathyFarmBlakeLucy |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00072C34 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Question}'' Daddy, when are we going back to Diamond City? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Neutral}'' I need some things. My hairbrush is falling apart, for one. |after=Blake: You just want to go make eyes at Hawthorne, you mean. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00072C32 |before=Blake: You just want to go make eyes at Hawthorne, you mean. |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Amused}'' Daddy! I do not! |after=Blake: Don't you worry, little darling, we'll be heading there soon. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00072DA4 |before=Blake: It's funny, just for a moment there, I thought you were your sister. |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubblyReassuring / Apologetic}'' Aw, daddy. Don't think about things like that. |after=Blake: I suppose I can't help it. It hasn't been that long since... since she... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00072DA2 |before=Blake: I suppose I can't help it. It hasn't been that long since... since she... |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubblyReassuring / Concerned}'' Stop that. Just put it out of your mind. |after=Blake: You're right, sweetheart. You're right. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=00072DA0 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Concerned}'' I've been thinking about what happened to Mary. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Concerned}'' Maybe I should be doing something to help so other families don't have to suffer like we did. |after=Blake: What do you mean? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00072D9E |before=Blake: What do you mean? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Nervous}'' I could join the Minutemen and help defend the Commonwealth. |after=Blake: Oh, honey, listen... it's brave of you to say so and it's good to want to help people, but we need you here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00072D9C |trow=2 |before=Blake: Besides, your mother would never forgive you. |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Concerned}'' I know, it's just... well, I'm almost a grown woman and I just don't know if this is the life I want. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Nervous}'' You understand, don't you daddy? |after=Blake: Yes darling, I do, but after what happened with Mary, well... let's just give things time to settle down, okay? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00072D9A |before=Blake: Yes darling, I do, but after what happened with Mary, well... let's just give things time to settle down, okay? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Neutral}'' Okay. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueAbernathyFarmCatLucy |scene= |srow=7 |topic=00176DBE |trow=4 |before=Cat: Meow |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubblyPlayful scolding, affectionate (talking to your pet cat) / Amused}'' You just ate, you bottomless pit. You're not getting more food! |after=Cat: Meow |abxy=A1a}} |before=Cat: Meow |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubblyPlayful scolding, affectionate (talking to your pet cat) / Amused}'' I can't play with you right now, Maisie. Why don't you ask someone else for a change? |after=Cat: Meow |abxy=A2a}} |before=Cat: Meow |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubblyPlayful scolding, affectionate (talking to your pet cat) / Amused}'' I know that sound. That's the sound of a little girl who wants to be brushed... again. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubblyPlayful scolding, affectionate (talking to your pet cat) / Amused}'' Well I just brushed you yesterday, so you're going to have to wait. |after=Cat: Meow |abxy=A3b}} |topic=00176DBC |trow=3 |before=Cat: Meow |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubblyPlayful scolding, affectionate (talking to your pet cat) / Amused}'' I gave you my answer, little miss. Now go hunt for mice or something. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Cat: Meow |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubblyPlayful scolding, affectionate (talking to your pet cat) / Amused}'' Yes, well, I don't care how cute you are, it's not happening. Go on now, shoo. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Cat: Meow |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubblyPlayful scolding, affectionate (talking to your pet cat) / Amused}'' Oh really? That's very interesting, but I'm still not changing my mind. Off you go, now. |after= |abxy=A3a}} DialogueAbernathyFarmConnieLucy |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00072C2F |trow=2 |before=Connie: Lucy, ain't you done today's wash yet? |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Irritated}'' No mom, I haven't got around to it yet. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Irritated}'' I'm too busy doing the other fifty things you keep telling me to do. |after=Connie: You watch your mouth, or you're staying home the next time your father goes to Diamond City. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00072C2D |before=Connie: You watch your mouth, or you're staying home the next time your father goes to Diamond City. |response=''{Re-Record: light and bubbly / Irritated}'' Well, I'm trying to get everything done, but the wash takes forever. |after=Connie: Enough griping. Just get on with your work. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files